Humanities 101
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: Just as the title says this will be Humanities class 101. Might be little yaoi? Actually there will be yaoi! there is some OCCness and a few OC you might recognize. I'm so not good at this summary thing... Just read this Supa Kewlio Story! Naru/OC/ Kyuu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichi wa Minnai! It's me Kitsunebi Matsuri!!! I finally posted this fan fic that me and me best friend Usagi-chan thought about and laughed about. This will be one of those fics I will post that I will be in and has a random thing happen, so look out for those!!!

U/N: Hei again! I so got her to use Finnish words! Yeya!

A/N: Whatever! Anyways whose going to do the Disclamer?

U/N: You can do it -.-

A/N: I OWN USAGI-chan!!!!!!!!!

U/N: Rude… I leaving…

A/N: Don't leave! *sigh* I don't own Naruto, Henkka, or Jello. I own blue-skinned Cuban shark people, me. Usagi-chan own herself…for now… (='.'=)

U/N: *does the happy dance aka Carameldansen!* wait… what do you mean 'for now…'?

A/N: On to the STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HUMANITES 101

"Everyone, get to class NOW!!!!" screamed a very irritated teacher. The class soon filed with a group of odd looking "people". A very ODD looking group of 'people'.

"Okay class welcome to Humanities 101. woohoo! I'm sensei Henkka Satako (1). Listen and obey my every command you might survive this class. Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

The class got pale as they watched their crazy sensei go insane for a minute.

"Ahem. Anyways you all know why you are here? You are here because you all have an inhuman trait that landed you in humanities class to teach you to be human… A NORMAL Human. Let's get started by introducing ourselves and telling us why you are in this class."

"Um….Sensei? Can you go first to show us how you want use to do it?" asked a pinkette girl in the front row.

"Fine. My name is Henkka Satako and I'm in here because I have this inhuman need to torture my students, but mostly because of the principle Tsunade and her threatening to…*mumbling*…"

"Um…sensei?"

"Whoops! Sorry I got a little of track there. Anyways you there with the dog, you're up first."

"Yeah. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru and I'm here because I have dog in me and can talk to them. Right buddy"

Arf. Arf.

"I'm Shino Aburame and I have bug eyes."

"I'm….Hinata H-Hyuuga and….I h-have… the Byakugan"

"Yosh! I'M ROCK LEE AND I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M A GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!"

"Ten-Ten here! I'm called the Demon weaponist"

"Hn… Neji Hyuuga… I got the Byakugan also."

" Mendokusei…Shikamaru Nara… I can control your shadow."

"Ino Yamanaka. I like to fuck with people's minds." Hennka takes a step away from her.

"Munch. Munch. Munch…I'm Choji Akimichi...munch… and I eat a lot and can become a boulder. Chubbies Rule! Munch munch."

"I'm Sai and I think your dick is small." After that comment the class sweatdrops.

"Hn… Sasuke Uchiha…...Sharigan." Two fan girls squeal.

"I'm Sakura and I have an inner 'demon' me and a large ass forehead."

"We're Zetsu and we are CANNIBOLISTIC." Half the class takes a step away from Zetsu as he begins to munch on an arm he got out of nowhere.

'_Where the Hell did that arm come from and how did he get it?!'_ That thought passed through most of the rooms heads as they checked to see if they still got both their arms.

"Tobi here and Tobi has another personality called Madara Uchiha and we got the sharigan!"

"Deidara and I'm a pyromaniac that has mouths all over my body."

"Sasori and I like puppets and I think I'm a scorpion." Kankuro looks at Sasori idolly.

"Hn…Itachi Uchiha…Mangekyou Sharingan" Sasuke gives Itachi a death glare. All Itachi did was smirk and mouthed 'foolish little brother' then pulls out some strawberry pocky and eats it.

"I'm the crazy blue-skinned-Cuban shark guy with a Finnish Sword, Kisame Hoshigaki."(2)

"Konan and I can turn into paper."

"I'm Pein not Nagato and I have six different bodies."

"I'm Temari and I'm a wind sorceress"

"I'm Kankuro and I control puppets."

"I'm the sssnake pedophile Orochimaru. Come here Sasuke!" "No!" Sasuke then hides behind one of his rapid fan girls.

"I'm the super perv Jiraiya"

"I'm Kakashi and I have the sharingan in one eye."

"I'm Iruka and I have a demon head."

"I'm Kurenai and I'm on of the best illusionist."

"Asuma…smoker"

"Kimimaru and bones come out of my body at will."

_Wow some of this class needs to be in an Asylum… _thought Henkka as he listened to his class introduce themselves when he heard a chuckle coming from the back of the class. He looked up to see a group of students huddled in the back of the class by the window. Henkka casually walked up to the group and tapped a student that looked like a kanni (3). She turned around to see who touched her. When she saw him (she or the others didn't know he way the teacher because they weren't paying attention), she started to hyperventilate and then out of nowhere she flung herself onto the guy and she glomped him. The other members of the group looked like this 0.0 .

"What the--" "So hot" "Usagi-chan?!" "Someone get this crazed kanni off of me!!!!"

After ten minutes of this randomness, the class and Usagi-chan, for the most part, settled down.

"Okay, since you guys obliviously weren't paying attention, I wanted everyone to introduce yourselves and tell why you might be in here." Henkka said while giving an irritated look.

"I'm your playboy bunny Anna Robinson…or whatever you want to call me" Usagi-chan (anna) then starts to drool while Hennka takes a step away from her.

"I'm Kakuzu and I have this inhuman need for money."

"I'm Hidan and I'm an immortal follower of Jashin."

"Shukaku and I'm the one-tailed tanuki demon."

"Kyuubi the nine-tailed kitsune-demon"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a demon fox, and I want to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"…Sabaku no Gaara… tanuki-demon…"

"Hn" was all that Henkka got from the dark-haired blue-eyed fox girl.

"Um… your name?" Henkka asked, more like demanded. Silence "I asked for your name! Are you deaf, mute, or what?!"

"Just answer my vixen-hime" pleaded Naruto. She then turned around and looked at Naruto in the eye. Naruto gasped at what he saw. He saw that his hime's eyes were now red.

"Hey Kyuubi?" "Yeah? "Can you get the Red Jello(4) for me?" "Huh? Why should I…." Kyuubi then realizes what was asked of him and he dashes out the room and back so fast, all he was, was a red blur. He then hands the fox girl the Jello and sits back down.

After eating some Jello she speaks "Watashi wa Matsuri Kitsunebi to watari kitsune. (5)"

TBC…

Notes:

(1) Henkka is the bassist of Children of Bodom. I made up his last name. The reason why his name is like that is because me and Usagi-chan couldn't decide on a name.

(2)IT's a joke that me in Usagi-chan have

(3) kanni is finish for bunny

(4)I love Jello! It's good, but it also controls my bloodlust a bit.

(5)My name is Kitsunebi Matsuri and I'm a fox.

A/N: So how was it? Review please and tell me what you think!!!

U/N: Play boy bunny….Henkka!!!!

The world sweatdrops….


	2. Author's note TT

**Author's note**

**A/N: Sorry everyone, but until I get more reviews on my fics and out of my writer's block, this Fic will be put on Hiatus. So please Review and give some ideas too! It helps with the writer's block. Sorry to disappoint. See you later, I hope.**

**Ja Na...**


End file.
